A game of tease
by Animefreak1199
Summary: Mikado leads a normal school life until suddenly it takes an unexpected turn... Be warned: Will include yaoi later on...


_**A game of tease**_

My name is Ruyugamine Mikado. I attend high school like a normal student in the middle of Ikebukuro . This is the story of how my life turned into some utter disaster.

_Monday 16 of May_

" No, no, no, NO! I'm late!" He literally ran out of my bed to get my uniform, quickly undressed and changed into my uniform. I ran down the hallways of my apartment into the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH MY HAIR!" Mikado shouted at himself in the mirror.

"What the hell are you shouting about?" a voice said coming from Mikado's room. The footsteps lightly made their way to bathroom and then froze.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOUR HAIR MIKADO?" Kida shouted. Mikado's hair was like a Mohawk at the back and then curly on the sides.

The room was silent for 10 seconds until they both broke the silence by laughing their throats out. Mikado wiped the tears from his eyes and refocused his thoughts.

"Give me…a moment to.. fix..my hair..ok?" Mikado said still panting from lack of breath.

"Sure." Kida replied holding back some laughter.

"But.. get dressed ok? We're gonna be late."

"You're like my mother." Kida said as he shut the door on Mikado.

After some time, Mikado had managed to fix his hair from being a total mess and to get two pieces of bread from the kitchen before having to rush out the door to get to school on time with Kida. Even though school wasn't very far away, Mikado didn't really like to get out of bed in the morning. But today was different. Today was the start of the school festival.

Which meant, no lessons, no homework, and no annoying teachers!

They both reached the school gates and ran inside the building to the locker room. Barely anyone was there while they took off their shoes and put their indoor shoes on.

Mikado was glad that Kida was in his class. No matter what situation he was in, he would always be able to make it so that it wasn't awkward. Mikado had always been a shy and quiet kid, so whenever he was late and had to open that door to hell ( Also known as the class room ) his face would light up bright red from embarrassment. So Mikado always felt at ease when Kida was around…

Well maybe not all the time… There was one thing that Mikado didn't necessarily like about Kida… And that was how he…

Kida swung the door wide open a shouted at the top of his lungs " Hellooooooooooooooo, Masaomi in the house!"

… Wasn't embarrassed about anything.

The teacher hit Kida on the back of his head with some pieces of paper she had rolled up, and gave him his regular scolding. The class continued to giggle at Kida as we made our way to our seats.

Mikado took his notes out and stared out the window until class was over.

The day had passed by quickly and it was already last lesson. Mikado sat down in his seat and actually paid attention.

"So, starting tomorrow we will be working on the school festival. So does anyone have any suggestions?" The class president asked.

Some girls suggested a maid and butler café which got the most volunteers.

A group of girls started giggling and one girl stood up and raised her hand.

"Um, we just thought that maybe…the guys..could…dress up as maids and the girls as butlers." Her face flustered bright red as she sat back down.

The boys just sat there in silence with their mouths hanging open.

"That's a great idea!" The class president was a girl so of course she wanted to make the boys suffer. And because there were more girls in the class than boys the votes for "Hell no" was out of the question.

"Then it's decided. We'll begin tomorrow." The president finished as the bell rang.

Kida and Mikado stood up from their desks looking like ghosts and made their way to the exit of the school building. They returned their indoor shoes to the lockers and put on their street shoes and struggled to walk home in a straight line.

"Worst…"

"Day.."

"EVER!" Mikado and Kida shouted.

_Wow. Sorry for the crappy title ( I'll probably change it later )and if this chapter was a bit short but intend to make them longer and later on will include some Yaoi. So be warned. Stop here if you don't want your brain to be scarred forever and more. But to the people who love yaoi ( like moi XD) please have patience and enjoy._


End file.
